fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the same name series. Wikia Match-Ups * Sonic the Hedgehog VS Mega Man (By Ganime) * Mario vs Sonic * Crash vs. Sonic Possible Opponents * Bayonetta * X (Mega Man) * Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) * Sparkster (Rocket Knight) * Quicksilver (Marvel) * The Flash (DC Comics) * The Hulk (Marvel) * Naruto Uzamaki * Segata Sanshiro * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony G4 - My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) Information Background *Name: Sonic the Hedgehog *Height: 3'3 ft (100 cm) *Weight: 77 lbs. (35 kg) *Age: 15-17 *Leader of the Freedom Fighters Natural Abilities *'Spin Attack': Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump': A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. ***'Double Jump': Sonic performs a jump that propels him upwards while already in the air. **'Spin Dash': Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speeds rolling. **'Homing Attack': While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. ***'Focused Homing Attack': A powered up version of the Homing Attack that allows sSonic to perform Homing Attack that either do more damage, or lock onto at most, 6 targets. **'Blue Tornado': Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. **'Insta-Shield': An air shield Sonic can create by rapidly spinning, vibrating molecules in the air to block attacks for a second or so. **'Drop Dash': Sonic performs an instant Spin Dash the moment he touches any type of land. **'Bound Attack': A downward spinning attack that makes Sonic bounce into the air. Can be used repeatedly to reach higher places. *'Super Peel Out': Sonic runs in place to build up speed before zipping off. *'Sonic Boost': Sonic envelops himself in some sort of aura and propel himself at higher speeds than normal, while acting as a sort of battering ram to enemies in front of him. *'Sonic Wind': Sonic summons a whirlwind to an opponent’s position to ensnare and damage them. *'Sonic Storm': Sonic jumps in the air or stays on the ground and performs a spin dash that releases a shock wave that damages enemies. *'Sonic Heal': Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Somersault Kick': A midair somersault maneuver followed with a kick, which creates a projectile energy wave that can damage or stun opponents. *'Magic Hands': An ability that can destroy, shrink and entrap enemies in small spheres that Sonic can throw as a projectile. Must be initiated by a short range *'Time Stop': An ability that stops time for 10 seconds. *'Chaos Control': The ability to bend time and space, as long as Sonic at least one Chaos Emerald. Sonic can stop time, slow time, and teleport himself and other objects. *'Time Break': An ability that slows down the flow of time, giving Sonic extra time to react to his environment. *'Hyper Mode': A mode that enhances Sonic's speed, strength and allows for more powerful special attacks. *Quills can apparently sense danger (mentioned in Secret Rings) Equipment Super Sonic *'Super Sonic Boost': An enhanced version of Sonic’s boost ability. It moves faster and surrounds the user in an aura of chaos energy. *'Bolt of Lightning': A bashing attack where Super Sonic will move so fast he gains a blue aura and becomes a lightning bolt of sorts. *'Arrow of Light': Super Sonic bashes into his enemies at extreme speeds. *'Deflect': An ability that allows Super Sonic to project an energy shield from his hands to shield and redirect projectile attacks and objects. *'Super Sonic Energy Blast': A series of amped homing attacks followed by an energy blasts released from the hands at an opponent. *'Positive Energy Aura': Thanks to Sonic absorbing all of the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic has a natural positive aura that allows Super Sonic to pacify evil or angered creatures. Hyper Sonic Feats & Stats Faults & Weaknesses *Cocky *(For the most part) Can't Swim *Aquaphoia, anything more than a shower will get him afraid *Makes up plans as he goes which can sometimes work and sometimes backfire *One of the worst fanbases in history *Sonic '06 and Rise of Lyric Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Mascots Category:1990s Category:Team Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters with a Deity Form Category:Power Nullifiers Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Supermortals Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Healers Category:Angry Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Knight Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Shapeshifters